The Missing Family Link
by annapixiebell
Summary: re-post of my story arc containing Helena and Tony. Re-written, re-published as a multi chapter story and hopefully better than before. A function reveals Tony's past, a family he had forgotten and a chance for him and Jenny. rated K for now but may change.
1. Chapter 1 - The First Dance

**Chapter 1 - The First Dance**

**Authors note & Disclaimer: **I have basically re-written this entire story, the original was not good and I know that, I have changed the story line slightly and plugged some of the glaring holes that were there and will be posting it a multi chapter story rather than a series of one shots. As always I do not own NCIS although I can dream! I do however own Helena and her father and grandfather although I take no credit for their names, which goes to Google!

_For those that dare to touch destiny_

_Destiny touches back - unknown_

The squad room was quiet when Sheppard entered. Gibbs looked up and frowned when she said "there is a function tonight at the Mount Vernon Estate, at the orders of the SecNav we are expected to attend. The function is to celebrate the recent changes in the policies for the agencies as well as some recent successes. There will be a lot of diplomats there and other members of various alphabets. As well as other notable people" she looked around and then said "all of us are expected to be there, including Miss Sciuto and Dr. Mallard. It is also a black tie event." This was delivered to Gibbs who just raised his eyebrows. With that she swept from the room.

McGee raised his eyebrows and looked around the room, this would be an amazing chance for him to get to know some of the 'higher' ups and get some new material for his next book. Ziva looked interested but to those who knew her well also nervous, she wondered if her father would be there. Worryingly Tony looked miles away. "Hey Tony!" called McGee trying to get his partners attention, Tony jumped and then looked questioningly at McGee, but now McGee has his attention he didn't know what to say, but before McGee could find the words he was looking for Tony jumped up and headed to the director's office.

Jenny looked up as the door opened and Tony entered. "I request permission to be excused tonight." Jenny looked in askance at him. "It's personal, I would rather not discuss it ma'am."

Jenny looked slightly shocked at the formality in the young agent's words and took in his stance, he was tense and on edge, but shook her head. "SecNav's order, the entire team has to be there." She felt worried for him; she hadn't seen him look like this since 'The Frog' debacle.

Tony nodded and stiffly left the room before jenny had chance to say anything further, returning to his desk he grabbed his coat and cell and left the room without a word. The rest of the team looked concerned. When Abby came racing into the squad room squealing at Ziva that they had to go shopping, the tension was broken. Abby didn't notice that Tony wasn't there and no one said anything to her for fear of upsetting her before the night. The two women left the room, Abby bouncing excitedly and Ziva looking resigned, she enjoyed shopping just not with a hyped up Abby. McGee looked worriedly at Gibbs; neither had missed the look of pain in Tony's eyes when the function was mentioned. Pain, despair and something else.

Gibbs scrolled back though the events that had been held in the past years and realised that any black tie events Tony had not attended. He was not given time to dwell on anything before he realised that he and McGee needed to go shopping as well. As they were leaving the director left their invitations on their desks. Gibbs and McGee entered the local suit shop, when the assistant asked if he could help Gibbs and McGee both gratefully nodded. Sometime time later both men were outfitted. McGee was wearing a Burton black label grey suit with white shirt. Gibbs was in a black Concord Calvin Klein tuxedo, neither men thought of the money they had just spent, although Gibbs did wonder why they didn't just hire suits but by then it was too late. In a local upmarket boutique Abby and Ziva were having just as much success. Ziva was now the proud owner of an Yves Saint Laurent Draped Georgette Halter neck gown in a stunning blue. Abby was now the owner of a Black HB Polka Dot 2 dress, she also purchased black tights and lace up sling back pumps

Everyone returned to the squad room except Tony who no-one had seen since he had left. Gibbs felt a tingle in his gut; something was going to happen. The director smiled as she came into the room. "Let's go people. We have 2 rooms available at the estate for our use." The team nodded and gathered their purchases and headed for the elevator, they were joined by Ducky who had a bag slung over his arm. Gibbs gave the squad room another uneasy glance as the elevator doors closed. As they left Tony stepped out of the shadows where he had been stood concealed. He went to his desk and sat, powering his machine he set to work on a case that he had been looking at for a few weeks now. He kept one eye on the clock; he needed a good 40 minutes to get there with the weather which had begun to snow. But had no intention of arriving early or on time, he would be fashionably late.

At Mount Vernon they had been assigned 2 rooms for them to get ready in. Ss they changed Abby and Ziva were amazed at the directors dress, it was a white Matthew Williamson printed silk strapless chiffon gown which both Ziva and Abby knew to cost a fortune. As they entered the ballroom they saw the SecNav talking to one the ambassadors present. The director took the arm that Gibbs offered and McGee offered Ziva his arm. Abby looked worriedly at Ducky as she scanned the room but she didn't see Tony. Jenny also looked worried, she didn't think that Tony would deliberately not turn up but where was he?

Tony entered the building and headed to the main room where the function was being held, he was dressed in a black silk shirt and emerald tie. His suit trousers and jacket were white, a stunning counterpoint for the shirt and tie. He was stopped by a beautiful young woman, she was about 16 or so, her hair was waist length and a soft brunette colour, she had green eyes and looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't really place her. He gave her a genuine smile, and not his usual polite mask. "Good evening, NCIS agent Anthony DiNozzo at your service." He was polite as he showed her his badge that was discreetly clipped to his belt below his jacket.

"Helena Martorano, you have probably heard of my father." She smiled at Tony's wince; her accent was only lightly Italian suggesting that she had spent some time elsewhere as a child.

"I know of your father, is he here tonight?" his voice was calm but inside he was nervous, the Martorano's were well known, he knew that his father had had dealings with them during his childhood. At her nod he tensed slightly and then offered his arm.

"Thank you" she said taking the offered arm and they turned and entered the ball room. They young man on the door took their names and then turned to the room. At Tony's frown Helena smiled "my father." Was her only answer. It was the only answer needed. In Italy they were treated as royalty.

The entire ball room turned to door as the announcement was made. "Helena Martorano and Anthony DiNozzo." Jaws dropped around the room as everyone took in the stunning sight, Tony in his white suit and black shirt were a perfect match for the young girls pale green dress. Tony escorted her to her father's side, bowed slightly and at the insistence of the elder Italian to stay he folded his arms behind his back. Promising the opening dance to Helena he turned his attention to her father. He hated these events but not for the reasons that everyone thought. They reminded him of what he could have had. The accident had not been his fault and her parents had not blamed her but his father had. He had been angry at her death; she and her family had been socialites and the ticket to the permanent life that his father craved. He had told Tony that they should have left earlier to avoid the snow.

Jenny felt a wave of irrational jealously sweep through her as she watched Tony standing beside the young girl and her father. She knew it was irrational because she had never given Tony indication of her feelings for him nor had he indicated he had any feelings for her, but she couldn't help it. He looked so handsome and she wanted to be the one he was with.

The orchestra began to play signalling the opening dance and Tony and Helena moved to the dance floor. The pair moved gracefully across the floor drawing many mummers of appreciation at the skill of the pair. As the dance drew to a close Tony returned Helena to her father and with another bow left the company and headed for where Ducky and Abby were sat.

Abby jumped up as Tony arrived at her side. "You look amazing!" she said Tony merely gave a slight smile, no more than a twitch of the lips and it definitely didn't reach his eyes. He turned and looked out across the room and missed the concerned looks between Ducky and Abby. Turning to where Gibbs was stood Abby signed to him _"something's not right, he's hurting and I don't know why" _the look that Gibbs gave Abby in return spoke volumes. She raised her hands to sign again when Tony looked at her; there was ice and fire in his eyes as well as pain. Taking a deep breath he raised his own hands and signed _"talking about someone when they are there is rude, and despite what everyone thinks I have never been stupid."_ And with those scathing words he turned and crossed the floor, at the door he turned and meeting the eyes of the elder Martorano bowed again and then left the room.

Helena looked at her father and then back to the group that Tony had just left; there was a faint frown on her face. "Daughter?" she turned and looked at her father, her face carefully blank. At his raised eyebrow she merely gave him a glacial smile and returned her attention to the young man her father was entertaining.

Gibbs and the others converged on Abby and Ducky. "Did anyone know that Anthony knew sign language?" asked Ducky. Everyone answered in the negative. Abby looked at Gibbs tears shinning in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I should have guessed." Shooting a look at Gibbs Ziva slipped from the room after Tony.

Ziva found Tony stood by the balustrade in the falling snow. Despite the snow she could tell that the wetness on his cheeks was not from the snow but from tears. "Please talk to me Tony, you are in pain. You are not happy at this sort of event are you?" Tony looked at her and shivered. It had been snowing the night of the accident.

"I was 19 she was 17. We were going to a ball held for her birthday at her folk's house, they were socialites but we were in love. I had proposed to her earlier in the week but we were going to make it official at the ball. It was snowing, we weren't worried by the weather, and her driver was a good one. The car went off the road."

_The car spun off the road in the snow and ice, down the ravine. As the car came to a sickening halt, Tony lifted his head and looked over at Crystal. She was unmoving next to her. Tony found his cell and called for help before succumbing to the darkness. When he woke he was in the hospital. The doctors told him that he had a severe concussion, broken ribs and a shattered wrist. He looked at the door, his dad wasn't there but that wasn't a surprise, however seeing Crystal's mom standing there with tears in her eyes told him what he needed to know: it was bad._

"_Crys and Alex?" he asked hoarsely but he knew before he was told. He felt his heart shatter as he stood. He felt an arm steady him as he swayed and he looked gratefully at her mom and then followed her to her daughter's room. As he looked at the broken body of his best friend, girlfriend and soon to be much more he felt the rest of him break._

_The doctor shook his head at the trio clustered around the girl's bed, Crystal was awake now but she was so weak she didn't seem like the same girl. Her father was angry, not with Tony though. He was angry at the doctor's who couldn't save his little girl. Tony looked at Crystal and then out of the window "it's snowing babes" he signed._

_Crystal lifted her head and looked out of the window. "Can I go outside?" she signed back. She was so weak it was hard for her sign the words._

_Everyone looked at the doctor and he shrugged his shoulders gently "it will make little difference" he said softly "you can take her outside if you want" her father looked as if he wanted to object but his wife laid a gentle hand on his arm and shook her head._

_Tony carried Crystal outside to the small courtyard, and settled her against him on the bench there. As the snow fell around them he began to sing softly:_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_Its one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Despite what people thought Crystal was not deaf, she had been born with a genetic abnormality which prevented her from speaking. After a time he felt her droop limply against him and he lifted her and carried her back to her room and her parents. As the doctor shook his head Tony left the room and was helped back to his own. The door opened and Alex looked in at him, at Tony's tear streaked face his own blanched and he sagged against the door frame._

"She died a few hours later." He slipped a finger inside of the collar of his shirt and tugged out a thin chain, on the end was white gold ring set with a single emerald. "I gave this to her when I proposed. Her mom gave it back to me when she died so I would always have a piece of her with me." The tears fell as Ziva held out her hands, her intent clear.

"Dance with me" she asked. Tony shook his head. He hadn't with anyone since that night until now. Dancing with Helena had been the hardest thing he had ever done but he had seen something of himself in her. "Dance with me please" Ziva requested again her eyes shining. Again Tony shook his head. "Tony, do not let the past control the future." She stood there in the snow and held out her hands; Tony looked at her and then at the doorway, framed in the snow filled doorway stood Helena. She smiled and nodded and as Tony took Ziva's hands she turned and walked back into the room.

Tony pulled Ziva to him and they danced in the snow as Tony again sang softly:

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_Its one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_Can I have this dance?_

Tony and Ziva came to halt, and Tony smiled softly. Ziva smiled and returned inside to where the team were standing. Jenny and Abby both had tears falling and Gibbs McGee and Ducky were all looking slightly teary eyed. "Look." whispered Abby suddenly. Everyone looked and watched as Helena moved through the snow to Tony; she moved into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. "That so sweet" whispered Abby.

She jumped as Helena's father came to look out of the window as well. He gave a fake smile as he looked at his daughter and the NCIS agent. "They look happy." He said tightly and turned to leave, but Gibbs saw in his eyes the barely suppressed anger. There was a sudden shocked gasp, and he whipped his head round. The falling snow had ruined the young girl's makeup to reveal massive bruising on the side of her face.

End

The song is from the 3rd High School Musical film. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the reposted story. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Knight In White

**Chapter 2 - A knight In White**

**Authors note & Disclaimer: **As always I do not own NCIS although I can dream! I do however own Helena and her father and grandfather although I take no credit for their names, which goes to Google!

_For those that dare to touch destiny_

_Destiny touches back - unknown_

Tony was aware of the team standing at the window watching them as he looked at the bruising on the side of Helena's face, lifting his fingers he gently traced the marks. "He hits you" it wasn't a question more a statement of facts.

The girl nodded and then touched his face and said softly "just as yours did you" hers was a statement as well. Tony inclined his head in acknowledgment of his words and was about to say more when the door slammed open and the elder Italian moved across the courtyard to the pair.

"You will unhand my daughter" he said his tone was dangerous and Tony merely lowered his hands and stepped back he folded his hands behind his back and his expression was completely neutral. Something that not even Gibbs had seen before. He gave Tony a cold and calculating look before taking his daughters arm and roughly pulling her away, when she made a sound of protest Tony moved forward his expression never changing, he was respectful as he removed the elder man's hand from her arm, "if you will allow me sir" he offered his arm to Helena who gratefully took it. The elder Italian drew back his arm and then viciously backhanded Tony across the face before leaving. Only Tony's barely seen sign of _don't_ kept the team from moving. After the door closed Tony raised his fingers to his purpling cheek and hissed. Then taking her arm he led her inside escorting her to the room he had used earlier to get ready he waited outside while she repaired her makeup. She exited the room and looked at him sadly; her delicate fingers touched his reddened cheek. He touched hers gently in return and offered a knowing smile. When she was ready the pair re-entered the ball room and Tony escorted her back to her father's side. At the gasp of the elders Italian companion Tony spoke softly and smoothly "my apologies for detaining your daughter, I had a slight accident and slipped on the steps outside and she was kind enough to assist me." The companion nodded and then looked at Helena, he wished he could do something, he knew that the bruising appearing was caused by a hand and nothing else. He nodded at the companion and Helena and bowed to the elder Italian again. "If you will excuse me sir" he waited for the nod before turning and leaving the room for a second time. This time the entire team followed.

Gibbs allowed McGee to drive, with the rage he was feeling didn't feel that it would be safe to drive; the girls went in the other car with instructions to allow Jenny to drive. As soon as they were seated in the cars Ducky turned to look at the blooming bruise staining Tony's cheek and tutted. "You should have not provoked him lad" Tony looked at him with the same glacial smile that Helena had given her father earlier in the night and that he had given to Abby.

He looked away and a faint mocking smile crept onto his face, and said "I have done a great many things I shouldn't have Doctor Mallard" he said his voice as icy as it had been charming earlier. He couldn't help it, when he felt cornered certain defence mechanisms came into play. In some respects his father would be proud, he taken a hit from an Italian Mobster Boss without a flinch. At the indrawn breath from Gibbs Mcgee tightened his grip on the wheel and looked in the rear mirror at the sedan following them which contained Ziva Jenny and Abby.

Gibbs reached out his hand to administer a head slap when the look in Tony's eyes stopped him. There was something in his eyes that he had never seen before. Something dangerous. Something almost like that had been the other man's eyes. Tony released the breath he had been holding and looked away briefly, when he looked back his eyes were softer and he shrugged his shoulders in apology and gave a sad smile, and Gibbs felt confident enough to now give his agent the head slap.

Gently Ducky reached out and touched the bruising, Tony hissed but did not pull away. There doesn't feel to be anything broken Jethro" he reported and Tony gave a soft snort of laughter, he had been hit harder than this before, he knew there was nothing broken. The blow had been a warning, nothing more, much like a dog marking his territory. Returning his gaze to the window he watched the passing DC scenery. Mcgee pulled the sedan up outside Gibbs' house and Gibbs got out and after a silent battle of stares so did Tony. He had no desire to be in close proximity to his boss right now, he didn't know what he would do if Gibbs started to question him.

The pair watched the sedan pull away before they entered the house and Gibbs directed the younger man to the guest room, Tony went without protest, grateful that Gibbs didn't seem to want to push it tonight. He climbed onto the bed after changing into the sweats he kept there. He lay there staring at the ceiling, he knew that the elder Italian had hit her, knew that he beat her. What was frustrating him was the fact that she was so familiar, he just couldn't place her. Gibbs popped his head in a couple of hours later a smiled to see Tony asleep. He was concerned at the lack of emotion that had been shown when the older man had hit him, and his complete lack of concern over the damage done to his face. Fortunately nothing was broken, that was the one saving grace in this mess, although he did make a mental note to look up who that man was.

Gibbs woke the next morning to find a cup of coffee sitting on the bedside table, grinning he picked it up and wandered down to the kitchen, Tony was sat there reading the paper and drinking a cup of tea. "Good morning boss" he said looking up from the paper and giving him a soft smile, unlike the night before this smile was real.

"Morning Tony, how are you feeling?" he asked as he watched his agent, the bruising stood out sharply against his pale face.

His agent's only response was the shrug of his shoulders and Gibbs frowned. But before he could say anything Tony stood and with a soft apology for his behaviour the night before he left the room. Gibbs listened for the opening of the front door but he heard nothing. Standing he went to the living room and felt a sad smile tug at his lips, Tony was laid curled on his side on the couch his eyes closed. He gave the appearance of being asleep but Gibbs knew better.

"5 minutes DiNozzo." He smiled at the grunt from his agent and left to get ready for work. When he came back down Tony was sat waiting for him.

As the pair got into the car and headed to the navy yard Tony raised his fingers to his cheek and hissed in pain. At the concerned look from Gibbs he offered a grim smile. "No worse than my father" there was tense silence while Gibbs digested that statement. So that explained the lack of concern but not the indifference to the man, or the fact that he had said nothing to him; he had not identified himself as an agent, leaving Gibbs to worry that this was personal.

"Still doesn't make it right DiNozzo" he offered finally and to his surprise Tony gave him a look of surprise, very few people had ever commented on any bruises that he sported. That set Gibbs on edge, had no one ever cared for this man?

The pair entered the squad room together and was unsurprised to the see the entire team standing around waiting. Tony went up to the director's office to give an accounting of the night before. He was gone for an hour when he came storming from the office with Jenny following. There was fire in his eyes, fire and hatred.

Gibbs went to follow but Jenny caught his arm, "No Gibbs. We need to give him time." She watched where Tony had gone and her eyes were troubled as she went over the conversation that had just taken place. She shivered she was afraid for him.

"_We know that he hits her, God he probably does other things as well, he sees her as a thing. They always do. But we can't prove it" he ranted_

"_I know you want to help her, I do too but even if we could prove it, it wouldn't do any good. She's only 16 the courts would take her from him but leave her in Italy where he could still get to her." Her voice was troubled as was her face; she could see that he had a plan._

"_We can't get him for abuse of his daughter, I know that. But we could get him for assault of a federal agent. I'm not talking about a couple of hits to the face, I'm talking proper assault. The kind that puts you in hospital." He finished and looked at Jenny. He knew that the elder man could and would do this if he challenged him, when it came down to it the elder Italian was just like her father and he had experience in provoking Italian men._

_Her eyes reflected horror "are you crazy?" she gasped. Then as she thought it through and saw where he was going, if the elder Italian was charged with a serious unprovoked assault of a federal agent he would be charged and would possibly serve jail time and certainly be removed from the States and there wasn't a court in the country that would allow his daughter to remain with him under those circumstances. "How would you manage that? It would need to be unprovoked." She was scared. Not of the initial attack but of the lasting repercussions, she knew the Italian mobsters often held grudges for life._

"_That's easy; I'm joining her and her father for lunch at her invitation. That should be provocation enough. He's already warned me off her once, won't be hard to provoke him. I'll make sure that it's public and subtle though." He gave a grim smile and then as he stood he said "I'll try not to die." Then his eyes reflected what hers had the night before when he had danced with Helena and he bent to whisper in her ear "do you still love him?" and then before she could answer he left the room. _

Helena and her father were sat in the restaurant when Tony entered and was shown to their table. "Tony." said Helena as she stood and kissed Tony on the cheek. Her father waited until he was seated before sitting himself, there was a glacial smile on his face.

"I hope you had a pleasant evening after I had to leave sir?" Tony's face was a mask of polite interest "I trust that my accident didn't dampen the evening."

The elder man gave a chilling smile and said "the evening was pleasant thank you, I hope that you had a good time before you had to leave" his voice was glacial and unlike his daughter heavily accented. Tony allowed the smile go from polite interest to slightly mocking, although to the casual observer it remained the same.

"I am pleased sir; I would have hated to think my unfortunate accident had spoilt your evening." Helena smiled as the waiter arrived and took their food order, the conversation continued and there were several people in the room who smiled at the interaction between the two men seeing a father and daughter and a boyfriend. Things turned ugly when Helena excused herself from the table and the elder Martorano ripped into Tony. "I don't know why your here, but you are not welcome." He was furious. "I thought my warning yesterday was clear, she is not for the taking. Not by a DiNozzo. I know who you are" he finished the tirade and looked at Tony. He was angered by the calm expression on the younger man's face.

"My apologies sir, I was invited by your daughter. And I did not hide who I was, had you asked I would have given you my name sir." He felt awful about using Helena this way but it was necessary. His tone was polite and respectful but slightly challenging. He hoped the elder man would rise to the bait.

When Helena returned to the table she could sense the tension at once, her eyes flicked from Tony to her father before settling on Tony. As much as she respected and feared her father she felt drawn to Tony. This was the final straw for elder Martorano who got to his feet. Tony rose as well a mask of concern on his face "are you alright sir?" he asked his voice dripping concern, he took a step towards Helena with his fist raised and she instinctively shrank back. Several of the patrons had got to their feet alarmed, and the head waiter were moving towards the table when Tony stepped in front of the elder Martorano blocking his way to Helena, offering the final provocation and the ambassador attacked Tony with a viciousness that not even DiNozzo senior had managed. Just before Tony succumbed to the darkness he had one thought; she looks like Cleo.

The head waiter called an ambulance and the police while 3 other patrons one who was an off duty Metro cop restrained the elder man who was now staring at his daughter holding the unconscious man, a shiver of fear touched his spine, he hadn't taken into account that while the DiNozzo's were a relatively minor family in Italy, the power that the man's English family could bring to bear was worrying, the Paddington's were an old family with many connections and money. Helena knelt on the floor cradling Tony's head in her lap, there were tears streaming down her face as she tried to rouse the unconscious agent. As the EMT's arrived and raced Tony to Bethesda and Metro PD took charge of the scene Helena shot a frightened look at her father before begging a ride to the navy yard.

Jenny looked nervously at the clock it had been too long, Gibbs and the others had picked up on this and were talking about looking for Tony when the elevator opened and security escorted Helena into the squad room, when she saw Jenny she ran to her. "Oh God, he hit him, so many times. Please you have to help me, it was my fault. I invited him, if he nearly killed him, I'm afraid of what he'll do to me." She was shaking as Jenny held her tightly. She then whispered you need to call this number. She'll help you."

There was a frozen silence in which the agents looked at one another and then to Gibbs. Before he could say anything his phone rang, the call was short and when he hung up he looked at the team in horror. "That was Brad; Tony is in critical condition in Bethesda after being assaulted by the ambassador.

As Gibbs left the room followed by the remainder of the team Jenny sat Helena down and picked up the phone, "who am I calling?" she asked as she dialled.

"My aunt, her name is Elizabeth Paddington." The girl answered quietly, unlike the team and Jenny, she knew who Tony was to her. "Tell her what's happened and that we need her help." Jenny nodded.

"May I speak to Elizabeth Paddington please?" she tapped her foot as she waited to be put through.

"Hello Miss Paddington, my name is Jennifer Sheppard; I'm the director of NCIS in DC. I'm calling on behalf of your niece Helena Martorano. Her father has assaulted one of my agents Anthony DiNozzo." There was a pause in which Jenny went pale. "Yes I understand, fly into Dulles and I will have agent waiting for you to escort you to the hospital or here, whichever you would prefer." Jenny hung up the phone and looked at Helena with apprehension, "who are you?"

Helena drew herself up, her accent became more pronounced, "My name is Helena Martorano, daughter of Callisto Martorano and Cleopatra DiNozzo. Your agent is my uncle." She sank into the nearby chair and lowered her head into her hands. Jenny stood shocked, now that she had the information she could see the resemblance.


	3. Chapter 3 - Where Dreams Begin

**Chapter 3 - Where Dreams Begin**

**Authors note & Disclaimer: **As always I do not own NCIS although I can dream! I do however own Helena and her father and grandfather although I take no credit for their names, which goes to Google!

_For those that dare to touch destiny_

_Destiny touches back - unknown_

Gibbs entered the hospital followed by his team; they were met by Brad who took them to ICU where Tony lay. Brad sat them down and listed Tony's injuries which included broken ribs, punctured lung, and fractured collar bone. A broken wrist and leg. "We have him on a vent to help him breath due to the broken ribs and punctured lung, it's the concussion that's worrying us. He's currently in a coma." At the gasps of horror he was quick to reassure them that he was sure that he would wake up, he just didn't know when. Gibbs settled in beside the bedside, he had no intention of moving until Tony at least turned the corner.

"Should we look into the man who did this?" asked Ziva quietly, Gibbs was about to reply when Jenny entered the room.

"No Ziva, we are under instructions to do nothing until Miss Elizabeth Paddington arrives. She was very clear on that, she knows of you Gibbs and has one instruction for you; do not let him die." At the shocked look on everyone's face Jenny nodded, Miss Paddington is Anthony's sister and has taken full charge of this situation which is being compounded by its personal nature."

"Personal director?" asked Gibbs softly "how personal?" he had guessed the answer though, the resemblance between Tony and Helena was striking, "she his daughter Jen?" he asked gruffly, he didn't want to think that Tony hadn't told him about his family.

"No his niece, and until now he didn't know about her." Jenny said quietly, "although I think he may have guessed."

"Does that make Elizabeth her mom?" asked McGee, he was as confused as the others.

"No I don't know anything about the mother and I'm under instructions not to pry until Miss Paddington arrives, which should be in about 18 hours." Jenny shivered under the scathing glare sent her way by Gibbs. "Orders from on high, Jethro, and Miss Paddington is connected with MI-5."

Surprisingly Gibbs nodded and returned his attention to the man in the bed. "go home get some sleep, McGee find out when Miss Paddington's flight is due in and meet her at the airport and bring her here." He paused and then said with a touch of humour "no stuttering, and try not to be too intimidated." He was smiling inside, he had an answer on who Elizabeth was, he had head Tony mention someone called Lizzy before, he had assumed that she was a conquest but now he wasn't so sure.

McGee stood nervously at the arrivals lounge of Dulles airport; he had informed the arrivals desk to direct Miss Paddington in his direction as he had no idea what she looked like.

"Agent McGee?" asked a British voice, when he turned he stood looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she was tall, slender and had waist length brunette hair and striking green eyes. He could see Tony in her features.

"Yes, miss Paddington?" he questioned keeping his voice firm but polite, he had no intention of coming across as a stuttering probie in front of Tony's sister.

"Indeed, Agent McGee. I would hardly be asking if I was not would I?" however there was no malice in her voice just the same veiled amusement that Tony so often had in his voice. She sighed heavily, "please forgive me, I did not mean to cause you any offence, it has been a long flight I am very worried about my brother and niece." She broke off and sighed again, "If you do not mind I would like to go to NCIS, I need to see Helena and Director Sheppard."

"Of course, please follow me, and please don't worry, I work with your brother every day. I don't take offence easily." He didn't wish to offend her or make her feel alienated here. Entering the car he drove more quickly than he would usually and as such arrived at the Navy Yard in good time. He escorted her to the director's office. "When you are ready to go to the hospital please let me know and I will take you there." With a smile he returned to his desk where he picked up his phone to call Ducky and ask him to escort Helena to the squad room.

Jenny looked up when the stunning young English woman entered and automatically stood. Before she could say anything Elizabeth laid into her.

"Exactly how did this happen? No don't answer that, I know how this happened. My loyal but hair brained brother decided to protect an innocent young girl and nearly get himself killed. Why exactly did you allow him to do this? And don't tell me that you couldn't stop him. All you had to do was order him not to do anything and he would have obeyed. We were raised to take direction." She paused to breathe, leaving Jenny overwhelmed. She could give Abby a run for her money with the ability to rant. "I will attend this to this situation myself. Do not get involved please."

Elizabeth descended the stairs to the squad room and walked over to where McGee stood with Helena and Ducky. Embracing Helena she murmured, "This will end today." Turning to McGee she asked "would you please take me to the following address please?" at McGee's nod she turned and left the room with McGee following her. As they drove through the streets to a high class area of DC which McGee had never noticed before today. They stopped at the gates of the largest mansion McGee had ever seen. When the security guard moved to the car Elizabeth opened the window and said in a cols voice "Elizabeth DiNozzo Paddington to see Demetrio Martorano." The guard paled and nodded, he moved back and the gate opened, McGee proceeded through and up the drive where he stopped at the door. Elizabeth turned to McGee, "come with me, do not speak make sure your gun is visible and try to look intimidating, not intimidated." At his nod the pair exiting the car and up the steps to the front door. McGee stepped forward and knocked and then stepped back.

"What?" the man who answered the door snapped, he shrank back on noticing the gun on McGee's hip and the steel in the woman's eyes.

"Tell Demetrio Martorano that Elizabeth is here to see him." She paused and then snapped "now!" when the man made no effort to move. He scurried away and Elizabeth led the way into the entrance hall. There was a cruel smile flickering around her lips and McGee found himself glad she was on their side. Demetrio entered from a side door, despite being close to 70 he looked no older than 50.

"To what do I owe this honour Miss Paddington?" he spoke English with a strong Italian accent.

"You know why I'm here Demetrio; my brother offered no insult, made no advances towards the girl who, incidentally, is his niece." Her voice was cutting, "my brother lies in a hospital bed in a coma with multiple broken bones, because of your son." She stopped and looked at the man. He looked shocked, turning he shouted for his son. When Callisto entered the lobby he froze when saw his father, Elizabeth and McGee.

"What were you thinking? It is not your right to take matters into your own hands. I am head of the family, not you" he did not raise his voice or speak in Italian. His son lowered his head as his father continued. "I see you recognise Elizabeth, she is a woman we cannot afford to anger, and she is within her rights to demand restitution. What will you offer her?" he stood back and waited. He had an idea of what Elizabeth wanted.

"What do you want from me?" Callisto asked smugly, he believed that his father would protect him.

"That you offer no apology for the insult you have offered our family, I will ask that you stand trial for the unprovoked assault of a federal agent." She paused before continuing, "There are witnesses to state that it was unprovoked. You will plead guilty, you will serve time. You agree to this and I will see that you serve time in the family compound in Italy in some comfort. You will surrender all parental rights to Helena." She then tuned to his father and addressed him directly; "This is the only offer I will make, you will accept this or I will see that he will spend time in a federal jail here, which will not be pleasant for him."

"We will comply with your request Miss Paddington; you are very generous to make this offer. I will see it done." He turned and called up the stairs, a young man entered the lobby. "This is my lawyer, Miss Paddington. I trust that you have the paperwork for the surrendering of my son's parental rights." At her nod he extended his hand for the paperwork. When she handed it over he passed it to the lawyer who looked at it and nodded. Taking the paperwork he handed it to his son. "Sign it." When his son complied he took it and returned it to Elizabeth.

McGee stepped forward and cuffed the younger man reading him his rights as he did so. They opened the front door and escorted him to the waiting squad car which had arrived at Elizabeth's signal. McGee ensured that he was safely in the car then tapped the roof signalling the cop that he could go.

Elizabeth turned to Demetrio and bowed, "thank you, if you will excuse me I need to go and see how my brother is doing as I have not yet seen him."

"Please give him my regards, and my apologies." His voice was pained and Elizabeth knew what the apology cost the man. The only acknowledgment of the apology was a slight incline of her head.

"Thank you McGee, now if you are up to it I would like to see my brother." Her voice was strained and McGee gently took her arm and led to the car. As they arrived at the hospital they were greeted by Jenny and Helena, Elizabeth handed Helena the paperwork, you are free of him. The only requirement of you is that you either take the Paddington or DiNozzo name."

Helena nodded in relief, "may I stay here?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"No, you will need to return to England with me until you turn 18." Elizabeth was very sad but this was the comprise she had reached with the judge presiding over the case.

Entering her brothers hospital room she looked at her brother and then at Gibbs. "It is an honour to meet you. I trust that you have been filled in on the charges and sentence brought against Callisto Martorano." At his nod she continued, "I am returning to England tonight and I must take Helena with me. I trust you to take care of my brother. I will send Helena in to say her goodbyes." Without waiting for Gibbs to respond she left the room.

Helena entered the room with Jenny and moved to Tony's side, "I'm sorry I have to leave you, I will write and Aunt Elizabeth will take care of me. I love you uncle." She stood and with tears in her eyes turned to Gibbs. "There are no words I can give you for how sorry I am that this happened so I will not try. Please look after my uncle." Bowing slightly she left the room leaving Jenny stood by Tony's bed.

Ignoring Gibbs she bent her head and spoke into Tony's ear "no, I don't still love him." Then standing she looked at Gibbs, he stared back the rage was still there even after the 8 weeks that had passed, "his choice Jethro, and don't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same." She then left the room but not before shooting another glance at Tony, her eyes showing the true depth of her feelings for him.

NCIS coma dreams NCIS

"_No, I don't still love him."_

_Tony looked at Crystal who raised her eyebrows at him. She raised her hands and asked "do you love her?" Tony looked hurt at the words but Crystal signed again "I have been dead a long time Tony, there is no shame in you moving on, you will never forget me, I know that." _

_Tony nodded, "yeah babe I think I do love her, but how do I get involved with her knowing that Gibbs was involved with her?" there was a sudden peal of laughter and when Tony and Crystal turned there stood two people, a women with long red hair and a little girl. "Hello Crystal" said the woman, Crystal who could read lips smiled at the greeting and signed back "hello Shannon." Tony looked at the woman and child and felt a sad smile tug at his lips, "you know who we are don't you?" asked the girl, Tony nodded and knelt in front of the little girl. "Yeah Kelly, I know who you are." She had her father's eyes he noted, "He won't be sad, he never really loved her." _

_Tony nodded and then said sadly "I just don't want to hurt him." He had fallen for Jenny some months ago but until the night of the ball he had never seen any indication that she returned his feelings, when he had seen the jealousy flare in his eyes he had felt warm inside for the first time since Kate died. _

_Shannon moved to him and laid a hand on his shoulder "he would want you to be happy, he loves you as son and will support you no matter what. He's a marine, they never leave anyone behind." Her eyes were still filled with love for the man that she had been married to and Tony felt pain flare at the loss that his boss must have felt when she and Kelly were killed. "No more than you felt when Crys died," she said using the shortened version of her name and one that Tony had used all the time._

_Tony looked at Shannon as if she were mad, "you can't compare it," he protested, "yeah I love Crys like nothing in the world, but we weren't together long enough for those kind of feelings." He looked apologetically at Crys who only smiled._

"_Love" said Shannon, "you said love not loved. In the all the years since her death you still __**love**__ her. It is the same for Jethro. He will not be angry with you for moving on."_

"_**He**__ hasn't, not really" whispered Tony. Crys and Shannon exchanged glances; there was exasperation in both faces. Shannon delivered the famed Gibbs' slap to the back of his head and Tony looked at her in shock, his fingers crept up to his head and he smiled sheepishly, "sorry, I'm not Gibbs, I know that, but I feel guilty being happy when he isn't."_

"_Daddy loves you, he'll be happy for you, anyway you never know, he might fall in love again." There was mischief in her eyes, and for a moment Tony had a vision of the future; he saw himself and Jenny and a little girl laughing in a park, nearby stood an older girl with her back to them holding a picnic basket. The scene shifted and he saw Gibbs and a familiar woman, he couldn't place her name but he knew that he knew her from somewhere. He had his arm around he and they were laughing as well, and so obviously in love._

_Tony smiled; there was a future for him and Gibbs. "Will you take care of Crys for me?" he asked Shannon, she nodded and put one arm around Crys and the other around Kelly. "Thanks... mom." Tony said. _

_Shannon smiled widely and said softly "time to wake up baby, your dad's going crazy waiting for you to wake up." With her words the place Tony had been sitting faded to be replaced with the familiar sounds of a hospital._

NCIS coma dreams NCIS

Gibbs jolted awake without knowing why; he scanned the room and then looked back at Tony to find him looking back. "Tony?" he asked standing and moving to the young man's side, Tony swallowed and nodded, Gibbs quickly poured some water and helped the younger man to drink a few sips to ease his throat. He gently laid Tony back, Tony quickly realising that his throat was too sore for words raised his hands and signed "Helena?" Gibbs sighed and then smiled gently "he was charged with assault of a federal agent and will be confined to the family compound in Italy for 3 years he has also been stripped of his parental rights to Helena. She has returned to England with her aunt until she is 18."

Tony smiled "seems to have happened quickly" he signed then frowned at the expression of Gibbs' face. "What's wrong?" but even before Gibbs answered he knew. "How long have I been out?"

Gibbs hesitated then answered "8 weeks." He moved quickly to Tony's side and took hold of his hands trying to calm the impending panic. Gibbs reached out and pressed the call button to summon the nurse. "Calm down Tony, its ok, you're ok. You'll be back in work in no time." He kept hold of his hands even when the nurse came bustling in, she took one look at the scene and turned to get the doctor.

When Brad entered the room he found the scene unchanged, Gibbs was still standing holding Tony's hands talking soothingly to him. "Hello Tony, you're going to be fine, we should be able to release to Gibbs' care in the next few days, you should be able to return to desk duty when the cast comes off your leg. But you'll need physiotherapy." Tony nodded and smiled gratefully, swallowing he said in a raspy voice "thanks Brad." Brad nodded and left the room after smiling reassuringly at Gibbs.

Gibbs regarded his agent and then asked in a dangerous voice "what were you thinking? Or were you even thinking?" his entire voice throbbed with anger, but Tony knew that it hid the terror that he might have lost Tony. "You could have died, when they brought you in you were nearly dead. Broken ribs, punctured lung, fractured collar bone. Concussion that caused you to fall into a coma. They had you on a vent for 3 weeks; they haven't moved you out of ICU in case you suffered a relapse. And that doesn't include the other broken bones." Indicating the casts on his left leg and right wrist.

By the end he was shouting but Tony didn't flinch. When he was sure Gibbs had finished he raised his hands, his voice too weak, and signed "I was thinking about saving her life, so yes I **did** think. I just didn't expect I'm to go quite so mad, and before you ask, no I didn't do anything extreme to provoke that reaction, I simply asked him if he was ok and then he went mental." He lowered his hands, he was suddenly exhausted and his eyes slipped closed briefly.

Gibbs drew the chair to the beside and sat, he retook Tony's hand "ok, when you're feeling better you're going to get the head slap of your life." Not an apology but the closest he would get. "Do you love her?" he asked gently effectively changing the subject and felt his heart tighten with pain when Tony turned guilty eyes to him. "It's ok Tony, I'm not mad, I never really loved her." His brow furrowed when Tony's eyes filled with tears at the statement. "Hey, what's wrong" he asked gently laying a soothing hand on his arm.

"That's what she said" he murmured almost to himself, before raising his hands again "yeah, I don't want to hurt you but I do love her."

Gibbs felt nothing but sadness as he gently reassured Tony that he wasn't mad and that if he loved Jenny and she loved him then he would do nothing but be happy for them both. The sadness was for Tony who didn't feel that he should love Jenny and be happy if Gibbs wasn't.

Gibbs stood and went to leave the room to let the rest of the team know the good news when Tony's voice stopped him, "Kelly was right, you are happy for me. I love you ...dad." Gibbs spun round but Tony was asleep. He returned to his side and bent and kissed his forehead. "I love you too... son." As he left the room he heard the soft childish laughter and silently thanked his wife and daughter for looking after him.

As Helena and Elizabeth waited to board the plane for England Elizabeth felt eyes on her, turning she met the eyes of DiNozzo senior, smiling grimly she inclined her head before turning and boarding the plane.

Senior stood shocked, he knew that Cleo was dead; he had buried her, but had just seen her board a plane. He needed to see his son. What the hell was going on.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Missing Link

**Chapter 4 – The Missing Link**

**Authors note & Disclaimer: **As always I do not own NCIS although I can dream! I do however own Helena and her father and grandfather although I take no credit for their names, which goes to Google!

**Warnings:** spoilers for hiatus and some minor Abby bashing, nothing too nasty and they make up I promise! This chapter will address some of the issues of the way Gibbs left and how the team treated him. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine, I apologise for any mistakes that there are.

_For those that dare to touch destiny_

_Destiny touches back – unknown_

Tony sat in his hospital bed, Brad had said it would be another couple of days before he would be ready to be released and strangely Tony had not protested. He was forcing a smile at Abby's antics when his phone rang, answering it he turned pale. He listened and then out the phone back on the side table and sighed. "And so it begins." He murmured, he snorted softly at the words, while quoted from a TV series, were right for what was to come.

"Tony?" asked Abby timidly, she was aware that their relationship had not really recovered from the cruel things she had said and done in the dark times when Gibbs 'retired' to Mexico.

"What?" snapped Tony, feeling no guilt for the flinch she gave at his harshness. When she said nothing but stare at him with wide eyes he grew tenser. "What Abby, or did you want to purposely annoy me?" he knew that his voice has hasher than it needed to be, but he couldn't help it, this had been brewing for a while now.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, she purposely kept her voice low pitched, not wanting to annoy him further.

"Of course Abby, everything is just peachy, we've kept this secret for the last 35 years, and now ..." he broke off breathing hard, this wasn't her fault. They had got careless that was all.

"Your father?" she guessed. At his nod she got to her feet and went to his side but when she went to touch him he flinched away from her. That stopped her in her tracks and the memory assaulted her of what had happened in the lab that day.

Flashback:

"_You are not Gibbs, you will never be Gibbs." She ranted; she knew deep down that Tony missed Gibbs as well but he seemed to be handling it too well, his being gone._

"_Know that Abby, not trying to be. But he did make the team lead and until he comes back that what I'm gonna do." He paused trying to be kind, she idolised him but it was hard, __**he**__ missed Gibbs as well. He was shocked out of his thoughts when her hand connected with his cheek. _

"_You are not the team lead; you are a joke, a playboy and nothing like Gibbs." She ranted completely oblivious to the fact that she had just struck the team lead while on camera._

"_Very well, contact agent McGee or Ziva when you have the results Miss Sciuto." His voice was brittle and he turned quickly to hide the tears forming._

End flashback.

He had not willingly come to the lab since that day, not even when Gibbs came back and had not allowed Abby to touch him. "Tony, are we gonna be ok?" she whispered. She was frightened now, had she destroyed the best friendship she had ever had?

"Don't know Abbs," he said sadly, he was aware that while she had caused the problem, he had done nothing to fix it. No that wasn't really true, if was honest Gibbs had caused the problem by leaving, Tony had completely understood why he had to go, but has still been hard. "Maybe you should go, come back later when we've both cooled off." He watched her deflate but nod and leave the room.

Abby held it together until she got out of the room before the tears fell, but she knew what she had to do, she had to tell Gibbs what she had done and face his reaction. This would be hard; she had never had him mad at her. Entering NCIS she made her way to Gibbs' desk where she stood waiting, her misery was obvious to everyone.

"What's wrong Abbs? Tony ok?" Gibbs had gotten to his feet as soon as he saw the upset Goth.

"Tony's fine" she sniffled "I have something to tell you, about why Tony's been the way he has around me since you came back." She said, trying and failing to hold the tears.

Gibbs sat back and gestured to her to continue, he had the feeling that he would not like was to come. He had noticed that Tony would not go to the lab unless pushed, and when he did he would not let Abby anywhere near him. He had hoped that it would pass but it had gotten worse.

"When you left and went to Mexico, I said and did something bad things." She looked at Gibbs but his expression hadn't changed. She gulped; she was going to have actually speak the words aloud. Sighing she continued in a voice just loud enough to be heard; "I slapped him, called him a joke, a playboy and told him he wasn't you." She hung her head in shame and waited for the reaction. She did not have to wait long.

"You did what?" the lack of volume made her flinch, Gibbs did not get loud when he was super pissed, he got intense, like now. He was very shocked and upset, upset that Abby could be so cruel to Tony and shocked that Tony had said nothing to him.

"I slapped him, called him a joke, a playboy and told him he wasn't you." Abby repeated softly without looking at Gibbs. "It would have been caught on camera, I didn't think of that at the time but the footage should be in the archives if you want me to find it." She was shaking now, she wanted to throw herself into Gibbs arms and beg him to tell her it was ok, but she didn't dare.

"There are no words to describe how disappointed in you I am." His voice reflected his disappointment, "you will go and find the footage, put it on a disk, and then you will wait here until I tell you what to do, you understand?" at her nod he turned and left the room. As he drove to the hospital he mulled over what Abby had said. Everything made sense now, but why hadn't Tony told him?

Tony looked up when the door opened and Gibbs marched in, one glance at the marines face was enough to tell him that Abby had confessed. He was too tired and too worried to put on his masks so he looked back at Gibbs with nothing hidden. "What do you want Gibbs?" he asked tiredly.

Gibbs was taken aback at both the tone, and the wording. He tried to think of a time when Tony had referred to him as Gibbs and it had not meant trouble, and couldn't. "Abbs came to see me today, told me something that shocked me, why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"Why would I? They were so glad you were back, they didn't even notice the strain being undercover was putting on me, didn't notice how tired I was." He broke off and started to cough, he shot Gibbs a grateful look when the older man supported him and patted his back gently. Sagging against Gibbs he whispered "why did you leave like that, I get **why** you left, but they didn't notice you left **me** as well." He stopped talking and just leaned weakly against the older man. He was exhausted, the burden he had carried for 35 years was finally too much and he needed his 'dads' help.

Gibbs felt his heart tighten at the realization of the damage he had done with his careless words 'you'll do'. Automatically he began to stroke Tony's hair and rock him gently, trying without words to soothe the man who meant the world to him, the man who had given him a second chance at parenthood. They sat in silence for a long while; Brad popped his head in, took in the scene and at Gibbs' look quickly retreated. "Gonna break a rule now, I'm so sorry. I should have left the way I did." He tightened his grip on the younger man when he heard him sniffle.

Tony let himself be held, he was so tired of trying to hold it together alone, he was gonna break on his own rules now and accept the comfort and help offered. "You mad at me?" he whispered, talking loudly still hurt his throat.

"For what?" asked Gibbs, although he though he knew the answer, but he needed to hear Tony say it, need to know if Tony wanted to go down that road.

"For being mad at Abby" I could take the lack of respect from McGee and Ziva, but from her it just hurt, I thought she was my friend."

Gibbs swallowed hard, and then asked the question he had to; "you gonna file note McGee and Ziva? And do you wanna press charges against Abby for assault of a federal agent in the workplace?" he almost held his breath waiting for the answer, the Tony he thought he knew would have said no instantly, that he had yet to answer worried him. Would he be able to stand by Tony if he said yes to charging Abby with assault?

"No to charging Abby. That she confessed to you and you didn't come here and yell at me wanting to know what I did to cause this is enough. I think that Ziva and McGee should have a note in their files though, I was the senior agent not them." He didn't look at Gibbs when he said this. He still felt like a little kid complaining that his siblings were being mean to him. That thought caused a shudder; Cleo could be cruel when she wanted to be. Sighing he thought sadly that she had been dead for 22 years now.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs asked quietly, he had seen the shudder.

"Yeah was just thinking that I feel like a little kid complaining that his siblings are being mean to me. God Cleo could be so cruel when she wanted to be, I was older but she could always get what she wanted, and that usually meant me in trouble when she was old enough to understand that senior hated me." He smiled bitterly; I think that's why mom sent Elizabeth to England when she was born, so that at least one of her children would not be hurt. I think if she could have she would have sent us all she would. Senior never knew about Elizabeth; when the twins were born it was mom's private doctor who handled it, he told senior that it was a girl, he had never been interested in the pregnancy and didn't suspect anything. I distracted him long enough for the doctor to sneak Elizabeth out. Later while mom was tending to my cuts and bruises she explained why we had to keep this secret, which was we had to protect this little girl. Mom made it clear Cleo was my sibling but Elizabeth was my sister. I was only 5 but I knew enough to know that I couldn't ever tell senior, when mom died 3 years later I made a vow, that I would never tell anyone about her ever." He stopped talking and allowed Gibbs to help him take a drink. "She phoned awhile ago, senior saw her boarding the plane, apparently went as white as a sheet, though she was Cleo. He's gonna show up here." He chuckled and continued "when he finds out about Elizabeth he's gonna have kittens, he has control of the DiNozzo/Paddington Empire because Cleo is dead. The shareholders wrote in the rules that he would only have control until Cleo turned 21 at which time she and I would take control of the voting shares. With Cleo dead he has full control, but when the board find out that there is a surviving heir he will lose that control. Because I want nothing to do with the empire my share of the voting shares needed to control the company will have to be sold, and I doubt that he can afford them or that he will willingly share power with his daughter." He sighed.

"You want me to stay when he shows up?" Gibbs questioned, he would not assume that Tony wanted or needed his help. All he would do now is be whatever Tony wanted him to be.

"Would you mind, I really need you here ..." he paused trying to find the courage to say the word he wanted to, finally taking a deep breath he finished without looking at Gibbs, "I really need you here dad." At the gentle finger on his chin he looked up into blue eyes, filled with love. Love for him.

"I will always be here when you need me son." Gibbs said solemnly. "Shall I call Abby to come over? I left her stewing in her lab over her punishment." At Tony's smile he grabbed his cell and when she answered he barked. "Come to the hospital Abbs." Hanging up he gave her nothing more to go on.

"Help me up boss; I need to make this right, and to do that I need to give Abby a hug." Gibbs helped the younger man to his feet when they heard the clomping of Abby's platform boots outside.

When Abby entered the room Tony was stood be the bed and Gibbs was close enough to help him if needed. At Tony's beckon she went to stand before him, she was prepared to accept her punishment and was shocked when Tony pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear. Her arms snaked around Tony and held him tight without crushing him. After a long moment Gibbs coughed causing Abby to let go and look at him. "I'm sorry." She said and Tony nodded but when Gibbs looked away Tony winked at her.

The door opened and a pretty nurse popped her head in and said "just a heads up babe, but your dads on his way up." Smiling, she left not seeing the confused look on Tony's face as he looked at Gibbs.

"Showtime." Tony whispered as he got himself into bed waving away help from Gibbs and Abby, the action left him slightly breathless as he had to manage his leg and wrist casts. He allowed Gibbs to put the nasal cannula back on. Abby quickly realised that this was the look he wanted and grabbed her black eye shadow and deftly and expertly put some smudges beneath his eyes, highlighting his pale face and making him look frail. Tony smiled as Abby quickly assumed a distressed expression and Gibbs assumed a worried friend and boss expression, careful not to come across parental. The time to antagonise senior would be later.

There was knock on the door and Abby went to it, opening it she took one look at senior and started to cry. (Crying on demand was skill that Abby had always possessed and had used it many times to get her own way with various boyfriends.) Senior quickly pulled the shaking young woman into his arms and led her into the room; he gasped at the slight of his son, pale and still hooked up to various monitors (quickly re-hooked by Gibbs!) and sporting casts and more bruises than a prize fighter.

"What happened to you?" he whispered, he knew that in his drunken days he had beaten his son, but he had never seen him look like this.

"Went 10 rounds with Mike Tyson." Quipped Tony with a breathless that was only half faked.

"Seriously junior, who did this?" the older DiNozzo hadn't forgot why he had come to the hospital but seeing his son so badly beaten had shook him up and it didn't seem like the right time.

"out of control suspect, over the worst of it now" Tony gasped, the tightness in his chest was now real and he was genuinely having a difficult time breathing, before Gibbs or Abby could react a nurse ran in, took one look at the scene and hit the emergency button, summoning the doctor. She replaced the cannula with a mask and cranked the flow up high.

Brad entered at a run and quickly ran his hands down Tony's rib cage, finding what he expected he shouted to the nurse "prep OR 1, tell them we have a displaced rib pressing a the left lung with a possible puncture." Looking at the shocked trio he said quickly "he'll be fine, as soon as I stabilise him I'll be out to tell you more." And with that he left them standing there as they pushed Tony from the room.

"8 weeks" Gibbs ranted, "8 weeks he lay in a coma having been beaten within an inch of his life, and we don't hear from you and then you turn up out of the blue. What do you want?"

End

Sorry for the cliff hanger but I couldn't help myself. I promise I will bring him back in one piece! And senior will find out about Elizabeth and what really happened to Cleo. I also apologise if any of the medical terms or situations are wrong or impossible but I have limited knowledge and living in the UK things may be different.

See you next week folks!


	5. Chapter 5 - Secrets & Lies

**Chapter 5 – Secrets & Lies**

**Authors note & Disclaimer: **As always I do not own NCIS although I can dream! I do however own Helena and her father and grandfather although I take no credit for their names, which goes to Google! Not sure if Tony has another uncle in England other than Clive so I have made Andrew up, I apologise if this causes confusion.

**Warnings:** Jenny isn't present at the moment as I have her off doing director things but she'll show up soon. Also Tony is very powerful in this chapter; he will be acting as the typical head of the house and may seem OOC please go with it. Also Elizabeth's real purpose is revealed. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine, I apologise for any mistakes that there are.

**Thanks: **shoppingnull for the nice review, don't worry I didn't hurt him much.

Ladyaloysius from whom I got a lovely email.

_For those that dare to touch destiny_

_Destiny touches back – unknown_

Brad re-entered the room where Gibbs, Senior and Abby still sat, at their looks he smiled. "It hadn't punctured the lung, he got lucky, this will set his release back a little but not too much, we wired the rib back into place to prevent this happening again." He paused and then fixed Senior with a glare to rival Gibbs' and continued; "he can't get himself stressed out, if the rib had punctured the lung he could have died. I suggest that you leave until his condition improves, I will advise you when he will be fit to have whatever discussion you wanted to have." He smiled at Senior and gestured for him to leave the room, turning to nod at Gibbs he winked.

Abby and Gibbs looked up as a very groggy Tony was wheeled back in; he smiled dopily at them causing Abby to giggle and Gibbs to grin. Tony swallowed hard and struggled to focus, blinking heavily he turned to Gibbs, "Call Liz" he slurred, "she ... needs to come" he was having trouble marshalling his thoughts, which was not uncommon for post op patients.

Fortunately Gibbs was used to an unfocused Tony and had no problem understanding what the younger man wanted. "Will do Tony, I'll speak to Sec Nav and see if I can I swing it and get her on a priority flight. Helena as well?" he looked at the younger man who was blinking fuzzily as him; he nodded when the younger shook his head. He shot a warning look at Abby and then left the room to make the call.

"I need Miss Elizabeth Paddington on a priority flight from England to DC" there was a pause in which Gibbs raised his eyes to the heavens, "of course it's urgent, it relates to the assault of a federal agent." He smiled sarcastically, "thank you sir" he hung up the phone and took a deep breath; he wasn't looking forward to this call.

Inside the room Abby sat beside Tony, she was absently stoking his arm gently and thinking about what Tony had whispered to her; _I love you, I always will._ How could he love her after what she had done? She looked at his closed eyes and then up when the door opened and Gibbs re-entered, she looked up at him and giggled slightly at the shell shocked look on his face. "She got mad at you? Jenny said that she laid into her when she arrived at NCIS." At Gibbs' silence she began to laugh waking Tony up.

"She's harmless enough; just don't mess with her coffee." He was grinning, he sobered up and as he asked "she coming?" when Gibbs nodded he smiled in relief. He looked up when the nurse popped her head in and asked if he was up to a guest, when Tony nodded the nurse left and a young woman entered. Both Gibbs and Abby looked up in surprise; they knew Elizabeth was on a priority flight but this quick.

Tony gasped; the woman smiled sadly and moved to sit on the bottom of the bed, crossing her legs Indian style she regarded Tony as he stared at her. "Cleo?" he whispered "I don't understand, we buried you. I cried for you." Tony whispered.

"I must take responsibility for that Anthony DiNozzo." Said a rough Italian voice as Demetrio Martorano entered the room. When your father found out what was between Cleo and my son he was angry, he would not directly challenge us, he did not dare but he tried to threaten Cleo into leaving him, things grew worse when he found out she was pregnant. Soon after Helena was born we arranged for an 'accident' to happen." He looked at Tony and continued sadly "by not telling you what was happening it made the arrangement more real, everyone knew that Senior was indifferent to the pair of you, but your grief was real and so convinced everyone that the death was real." He looked at Tony and then did something so unexpected that both Cleo and Tony gasped; he bowed. "I will take my leave now, I leave in your care what should never had been taken in the first place." With that he turned and left the room.

Tony stared stunned at the woman sat on his bed, he had no idea that things had grown so bad between Cleo and their father, he had always seemed to love her best. Cleo stared back at her brother, she had made his life a misery and he had been sent away when she was 7.

"Did he hit you?" he asked his voice full of pain. He stared at his little sister full of relief when she shook her head. She opened her mouth to say anything when she turned and looked at the door, her eyes wide, she turned to Tony and made to get up when he touched her leg and then shook his head. Turning back to the door she stared in apprehension as it opened and her twin Elizabeth walked in.

To everyone's surprise there was no animosity in her voice when she spoke. "Hello Cleo, it would appear that everything has come unravelled, it would have been easier if Senior had not seen me but he did and so now we are here." She smiled at the look of surprise on Cleo's face but frowned at the resignation on her brother's face.

"You knew she was alive?" he whispered to Elizabeth, "you knew and you said nothing to me. I kept you from our father for the last 35 years and you couldn't tell me that Cleo was alive?" his voice was raising and he was struggling to sit up.

Cleo moved to stop him but as she went to touch him Elizabeth hissed at her "don't you dare touch him." Cleo spun and stared at Elizabeth and looked back to Tony, with hurt filled eyes she slowly withdrew her hand.

"You don't get to make that choice Elizabeth," Tony's voice was hard and cold as he addressed his sister. "You don't have the right. I will call our father; I will have this done with now. You will return to England, you will return Helena to America and the custody of her mother." His features were hard as he addressed his sister.

Elizabeth stood shocked; when this had begun she had a dossier put together about her brother which showed him to be a mild mannered ex cop turned federal agent. There was nothing that had prepared her for this side of her brother. "Tony the deal I made with the judge..." she was cut off when he raised his hand to silence her.

"Again you did not have the right to do that, you did not speak to my next of kin or my family, you took it on yourself to do this. You may think that you have the power in this family but you do not. I am the elder by 5 years." He stopped when Elizabeth looked to interrupt him, when she subsided he continued, "I will be speaking to the judge, I know him. I will be telling him what you did was not what I wanted. The conviction and house arrest of Callisto Martorano will stand, but the surrendering of his parental rights will be overturned, you had no right to make that call knowing that Helena's mother was alive. If you try to contest this you will be charged with interfering with a federal investigation. Am I understood?" at her nod he picked up his phone and dialled. "You come to my hospital room now." He hung up without giving Senior a chance to respond.

When Senior arrived he found his worst nightmare plus one. His son Anthony was sat in his hospital bed, at the foot of his bed sat his beloved daughter Cleo and stood next to the foot of the bed was a woman who looked just like Cleo. "Junior, what is going on? Who is this?" he looked at the girl, she looked just like Cleo.

"Father meet your daughter Elizabeth, mom sent her away when she was born to protect her. And before you say anything I have the required paternity papers to prove this. She and Cleo are twins. Again I have proof of this, I was present at the birth and helped mom hide Elizabeth. You want to retain some control of the DiNozzo/Paddington Empire you will need to buy out both me and Cleo, that will leave you in joint charge with Elizabeth." Senior stared at his son, like Elizabeth he had never seen this side of his son.

"Junior I don't understand why your mother would do this?" he asked looking at Elizabeth, before Tony could answer Elizabeth cut in.

"You can't sell yours and Cleo's shares, you don't have the right, it has to be a unanimous decision." She protested. Again before Tony could speak there was another interruption.

"Yes he can, with three main controlling powers the rules change. Also Anthony has always made it clear he wants nothing to do with the corporation, I received a message a few hours ago from Demetrio Martorano advising us the Cleopatra DiNozzo was still alive, and that she also wanted nothing to do the corporation. That now means that the voting shares held by Anthony and Cleopatra will be sold." The man was Damien Readfield the head of the board of the DiNozzo/Paddington Corporation, a man that Tony respected and liked.

Elizabeth stood stunned. Her plans were falling apart; she had expected to be able to control Tony and Cleo with little trouble, and through them the Corporation, despite being sent to England for her protection she had inherited the DiNozzo gene for greed, she wanted to have everything. Being in England with her cousin Crispin would not have helped, he was a material as they come. Her eyes flickered between her father, her brother and her sister. "If my father cannot afford the shares can I buy them?" she looked to Damien for an answer.

"Can you afford the price that your brother and sister will set?" he asked mildly, he knew that the two would be fair but that they would set as high a price as they could. Not for the money, but to test weather Elizabeth really wanted it. He watched as Elizabeth bit her lip and looked nervously between her brother and sister, he smiled as she realised that despite what she thought she didn't know them.

"No, I won't have my shares sold to her. I would have my shares sold to my father in law or my father." Cleo stated firmly with a glance at her brother.

"I cannot afford to buy your shares Cleo." Admitted Senior softly, "I wish I could." He watched as Cleo looked at Tony then at Elizabeth.

"Name your price Anthony," snapped Elizabeth; everything she had planned was ruined. She had a friend of hers from MI-5 put together the dossiers on her brother and sister and it would seem that they had done a poor job. She sat looking at her brother who was regarding her wearily.

Senior shared a glance with Cleo and then looked at Gibbs, Gibbs nodded and glanced at Abby who nodded and edged closer to Tony's side, concealing her hands from Elizabeth's view she grabbed one of the monitor wires and gently unhooked it, alarms began to sound in the room causing everyone to jump. Quickly catching on Tony closed his eyes in apparent pain, Brad came running in and looking at the scene; he saw what Gibbs and Senior wanted him to see and shooed everyone except Gibbs out.

"I said no stress Gibbs" admonished Brad but stopped when Tony held up the loose wire and smiled gently. Frowning he re-attached the wire and then looked at them waiting for an explanation.

"I needed them out, this was the easiest way. Gonna sleep now." As Brad left the room Tony shifted a couple of times before settling and closing his eyes.

Out in the hallway Damien said his goodbyes to the group, left instructions for Cleo to contact him when she made a decision and then left. Abby found herself in the middle of a three way glaring contest between Senior, Elizabeth and Cleo. Feeling uncomfortable she edged her way to door of Tony's room and when they weren't looking slipped inside.

"Just name your price Cleo, your daughter perhaps?" her voice was heavily sarcastic and bitter now. She smiled when Cleo went pale.

"You can't do that, you can't blackmail me like that." Her voice trembled, she was afraid that this woman could do what she said.

"Watch me my dear sister, I would have thought by now you would have realised that I can bring the Paddington influence to this situation. I did it when I had your husband sentenced and his parental rights removed." She no longer cared to hide her intentions, she was about to continue when a voice stopped her dead.

"Be very careful Elizabeth, Tony loves Cleo and we love Tony. You may have the backing of powerful people in England, but you have underestimated what we can do." the voice was silken and very dangerous.

Turning Elizabeth found herself faced with Abby, McGee and Ziva. It was Ziva who had spoken but Elizabeth found herself fearing all of them, she had badly misunderstood her brother and his friends and what they would do for him, without a word she turned and left the hospital.

"McGee, find the name of the judge that Elizabeth dealt with, explain who you are, who Tony is and what has happened, we need to get the surrendering of Helena's father's parental rights overturned and her returned to DC as soon as we can." McGee nodded at the instructions and turned and left the hospital. "Senior I need you to contact your nephew Crispin and arrange for Helena to be the first available flight to the States; until this issue is resolved she is in the custody of NCIS." For once Senior made no objections and moved away from the group pulled out his phone and began making calls, he intended to call in favours and have Helena on a private plane within the hour. "Ziva call your father, see if he can find out anything about the MI-5 connection that she has, I want to know everything about Elizabeth that she hasn't told us."

Everyone scattered to do the jobs assigned to them by Gibbs apart from Abby who hadn't received any instructions; Gibbs turned to Abby and Cleo "take care of him you two," he smiled gently at Cleo, "don't worry, we protect what's ours and your ours now." Sparing a last glance at his son and left the hospital, he had to find Jenny and call in some favours to find out what Elizabeth had said to the judge.

Tony woke to find Abby and his sister sat beside his bed talking, coughing slightly he raised himself up and looked at Cleo and then asked "can you afford to buy half her shares?" at her nod he nodded himself, "so can I, so the question is can we force her to sell to us?" he mused for a while and then looked at Cleo with steel green eyes. "Call our cousin; I need to know what she threatened him with." Cleo nodded and stepped outside the room, Abby and Tony could heard muffled arguing, Tony looked to Abby and smiled, "I'm ok Abbs, once this is sorted think I'm gonna take a trip to Italy, gonna see some people." He smiled and continued "you wanna come with?" at her excited squeal he smiled.

"She threatened to tell Uncle Andrew about his gambling if he didn't help her, he knew uncle Andrew would cut him off from the family name. He couldn't risk that, he needs the Paddington name." Whispered Cleo as she re-entered the room, she smiled as Abby jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She moved on silent feet to Tony's beside, she looked at him and then began to cry, "I'm so sorry, everything that happened to you happened because of me." She allowed Tony to pull her into his arms, "I'm so sorry." She whispered again.

When Gibbs returned to the hospital room he found Abby sat on the floor outside Tony's room sniffling, "Abbs?" Gibbs asked as the moved forward and scooping up her up, "just look," she whispered. Gibbs looked into the room and smiled, Tony was curled up with Cleo nestled into his side, both were asleep. Gibbs smiled and took a picture with his phone and then held his finger up to his lips. Abby let out a quiet giggle, both she and Gibbs settled themselves on the floor outside the room. Too many people had made decisions for Tony, himself included; now he would wait and be only what Tony wanted from him.

Finis for now!

See I promised I wouldn't hurt him badly. I never intended for Elizabeth to come across as a bitch but that's how her character keeps writing itself. I apologise again for Tony seeming OOC but I think it works for this story. I also apologise if any of the business or legal details are wrong or implausible, just go with it for this story please. Let me know if you think that Elizabeth should get a chance for redemption.


End file.
